loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Trivia of LoganWorm's Survivor Series
LoganWorm's Survivor is a Survivor group game on the Tengaged website. A total of 80 castaways have participated in the series overall. This page shows a varying amount of trivia and opinions from the host of the series. Season Rankings : #1: ''Survivor: All-Stars'' What a season! I mean, it was by no means perfect, but it was pretty good. Most of the better players and more involved players stayed in the game longer than the other players. Personalities still collided and the tribal council at the Final Eleven stands as the best tribal council. Besides the amount of activeness, idol plays, immunity wins, and anticipated votes with big-macho egos, it was great to see some of my favorite people in the past back to play again. We saw rivalaries, we saw pair, and we saw heartbreak. #2: ''Survivor: Greece'' It was hard to put China below Greece, but there was one main reason for doing so. Greece had a better and more active cast, not to mention it also had a supreme pre-merge which I may never see a repeat of. However, the merge was less exciting than I had anticipated with two of the three tribes getting pagonged. I think the location and culture also holds a good spot in my heart. #3: ''Survivor: China'' This season was interesting and had some hiccups. First of all I would say that some people went inactive that I did not expect to, namely the few unexpected Self-Votes in the pre-merge and Joe H. along with Brien. Aside from that, the season had interesting dynamics and for the fourth season in the series seemed to model what Survivor was in its own original seasons. There were many blindsides this season and the cast was all fun, competitive, and unpredictable. #4: ''Survivor: Madagascar '' It was crazy how such a different cast had almost repeated the logistics of the previous season. It was a 7-3 merge in the minority, but this time the tribe in the minority managed to forge an alliance to get them all the way to the final five. The biggest blindside in the series's history was Tom Johnson's vote out where Andapa seemed to have the numbers. Interesting dynamics were brought from the fact that most of them were friends. It could have been better, but I was satisfied with it's success. #5: ''Survivor: Costa Rica '' This season just bugged me. I can say that in the best way possible, but it just through and through bugged me. It has some of the best cast members I could have asked for, but everyone's game was so reserved and that's why a set of blindsides happened, but for some reason they were just not exciting. I think the early tribe switch changed the game considerably, but people weren't fighting as much as they could have. Also, Seth bothered me a lot constantly about doing simple hosting tasks, so I was happy to get over that. #6: ''Survivor: Tonga '' This season was a less than mediocre season. The castaways were often inactive and when they were active they never really made interesting decisions. The most interesting part of the season was either Prue's vote off or Jordan pulling the purple rock. It honestly makes me sad and I really rushed to finish it. I was mainly disappointed that some of the people that I knew were good in previous times had not been at all interesting. It didn't help that I had a large break in the middle, but the season was not interesting before then anyway. The only thing I'm glad of was that it resembled Borneo in quite a few ways. #7: ''Survivor: Brazil'' There was no reason to enjoy Brazil because every moment left me with a bitter taste in my mouth. Unlike Survivor: Tonga, I did not have any hiccups within the season that caused me to pause it and I thought I had a good cast, but upon each moment the activeness just got worse and worse. It was worse than my first season thankfully, but there's just room to grow and there's a couple of potential people to bring back from the season. Winner Rankings : '#1: '''Erik Estrada - ''Survivor: All-Stars First of all, Erik is the first two time winner. Played twice, won twice. That sheer fact alone gives him mad props, but looking at this season alone, I believe he is the #1 winner. He played a great strategic game, always implementing a portion of who was going home and typically keeping the main targets off of his own back. When people tried to vote for Erik, no majority would and Erik would dodge the bullets greatly. He played a great social game, always talking to his alliance members and making sure he was friendly to most people. On top of all of this, he managed to show he could win an individual immunity, and he found two idols in a game where idol searching went mad. He proved loyalty to his alliance and ultimately beat them in the end (again). '#2: '''Old Newz - ''Survivor: China Newz was the odd one out and an underdog from the beginning until towards the end. At the last part of the game he managed to make some enemies, but due to a bitter jury won over four necessary votes to win the game. Newz made the most of his experience and I was very impressed to see him go from no alliances and no relationships to a solid alliance with Joey Tortellini. Both managed to become the first members of the tribe which lost more challenges who made it to the Final Two. '#3: '''Erik Estrada - ''Survivor: Madagascar He backstabbed people and was a dynamic duo with Jordyn Stick. I think he's to be remembered for aiding Jordyn in his moves and for making a few moves himself. A few things got him lucky, including him never really being in the hotseat. This made him able to get to the end easily once he merged and he ultimately made his own decisions with which alliance he'd go with. Not a strong personality, but someone who can survive the game and manage to win even when the odds aren't in his favor. '#4: '''Jeremy "JB" Brady - ''Survivor: Costa Rica JB was not a good winner in terms of his entire game. He was on the bottom a number of times and wasn't in control of his situation. I believe he had a lot of help from Jeff towards the end getting rid of Craig and then Seth, but the reason JB is #3 on this list is because of his jury management. Jodi came in with the jury wanting to vote for him, but JB didn't necessarily. He convinced enough people to vote for him to win the entire game. '#5: '''Jodi Rollins - ''Survivor: Greece Jodi had a fantastic end game because he was in a really good position to win. The jury was bitter, but other than that reason I can't put Jodi entirely high on my list. I applaud him for the work it took to keep his cool with his alliance, but I felt Jodi didn't make many, if any, independent moves. Had Chris won the season, he would have been the number one winner. '#6: '''Jeff Formaggio - ''Survivor: Tonga Out of the entire cast of Survivor: Tonga, I didn't think Jeff would win. He was very deserving in the Final Two and I was happy to hand him the check for one million dollars. Sometimes I look back and think that some part of me wishes Avery would have won because everyone expected him to. With that being said, Jeff managed to survive like everyone else and I think he's better than mediocre. '#7: '''David Steel - ''Survivor: Brazil Look, David is one of my best friends and all, but there was just no effort in the season enough to make him a worthy winner (really anyone in that season for that matter), but I think that he is a really good player when he has to be. Player of the Season Award The Player of the Season Award is awarded to a contestant from each Survivor season by the host, LoganWorm. Fan Favorite Award The Fan Favorite Award is awarded by the fans to someone past the merge or jury phase in the season (depending on the season). Most Days Played (overall) Most Individual Immunity Wins (overall) Most Votes Against (overall) Least Votes Against (overall) Most Individual Immunity Wins (in a single season) Most Tribal Wins (in a single season) Most Votes Against (in a single season) Least Votes Against (in a single season) Notes The Rankings reflect opinions directly from the host. This does not reflect any opinions from any ''Survivor'' castaways or from the viewers. See Also